How to get on his nerves and pants
by Dusk Mind
Summary: (One-shot). A lazy afternoon at home, C.C. decides to have a small competition of nerves with a moody and undisposed Leoluch. Things get out of hand quickly. Lemon. LeoluchxC.C.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, Leoluch wouldnt be *spoiler alert* DEAD!**

 **A/N: It has been a while since I have written a lemon, so it seems like my system is trying to get it out everytime i write rated-T romance... Which isnt good. So instead of doing that, I decided to just write a little lemon in order to satiate my writing needs (or something...) as a scene of one of my favorite pairings ever! I love Kallen, sure... But only Leoluch and C.C. had that kind of chemistry that anyone would mistake for old lovers having fun and taking jabs at each other.**

 **Here is a little advice, Sunrise: Next time you dont want two characters to be shipped together, dont have them be too close *coughcoughGundamSEEDcoughReconguistainGcoughcough*; better yet, dont have them KISS on the first episode of season 2... Just saying.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, let´s do this!**

* * *

 **How to get on his nerves... and his pants.**

"Leoluch... I´m bored."

The young man sighed internally, giving no sign as if he had listened to these words, and he just kept reading the small book he had on his hand. Leoluch was sitting in the border of his bed, reading Sun Tzu´s ´The Art of War´ while he had the chance to calm down a little. Messy raven hair, purple eyes and a thin complexion, dressed with the traditional Ashford academy uniform.

But looks could be deceiving. Despite calling himself ´Leoluch Lamperouge´, his true name was none other than Leoluch vi Brittania, 11th Prince and former Heir to the Throne of the Brittanian Empire. Not only that, but thanks to a mysterious power he had recently obtained, the Geass, he had the power to command people to do his bidding without any kind of resistance, if only once. This drawback was nothing, however, to the masterful mind of t-

"Hey! Didnt you listen? I said I am _bored_!" once again called a feminine voice, breaking his focus on the matter at hand. This time, he couldnt help but to roll his eyes and budge a little. Still, he wasnt going to give her the satisfaction, so he didnt bother to turn and look at her. But now she was sure that he was listening. "So you are ignoring me, huh?" asked the recipient of his irritation, C.C. (pronounced See-Two, for whatever reason...).

C.C. was a woman with very long straight green hair, mischievous amber eyes, and a strange red crane-like symbol that could easily be confused for a tattoo on her forehead, thought it was usually covered by her bangs. Dressed in a strange matching white suit with long sleeves and many belts around it (basically, a straight jacket, given the situation she was when the two of them crossed paths) and boots. However, despite looking so young, C.C. was actually a LOT older than her appereance showed, and she had been the person to give Leoluch his Geass, something he was grateful for (even thought he would probably never admit it to her...).

"I am trying to read, witch." Leoluch replied, annoyance and a little venom in his voice, still not looking at her. "Having a double-life doesnt leave one too much free time, so I would like to do something I like in order to relax, for a change." This double life referred, of course, to his secret identity as Zero, the mysterious masked leader of the Black Knights, a japanese resistance group that wished to overthrow Brittania and return Japan, now known as Area 11, to its former glory.

If the witch herself felt offended by his commentary, she didnt show. She just smirked, sitting next to him. "It is quite interesting that you actually like to read in your free time, given how bad you do at school."

"That is not of your business." replied Leoluch, not in the mood to explain to the girl the logic behind his barely-passing grades.

C.C. just smirked in response. He seemed to be in a bad mood, all right. Maybe teasing him for a while could actually deal with her boredom, if only a little. Besides, despite knowing each other for a relatively short time, she already knew how to mess with him.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, with C.C. staring at nothing in particular, Leoluch had finally lowered his guard, believing that maybe he could get a little time to himself after all. That was exactly when the green-haired girl decided to snuggle him, and put her head on his shoulder. Leoluch was a little surprised for a few seconds, but he quickly composed. "What is it now?"

"I told you i was bored, right? You will have to deal with me for a while until I find something else to do." hummed C.C., in a mocking tone.

"Tch, do as you please, then." said back Leoluch. He knew already that C.C. wasnt one for personal space, but he was still getting used to the bloody witch being around to begin with; and her being so touchy with him didnt help at all. And no matter how serious and composed he always looked (or tried to look, at least), he was still a man.

After a while of being ignored, however, C.C. was starting to really doubt that much. She then shortened the distance between the two, her arm possesively holding his, while slowly sliding one of her hands to his leg. He twitched, all right, making the witch smile with satisfaction. But he only growled a little and focused really, really, really hard on his book. Unbeknowst to her, she was having more effect that he let on.

Still, it wasnt enough for her. Maybe C.C. was a little too used to always being the center of the attention, but the fact that the young prince was so intent on ignoring her really stirred her up. This was a personal challenge for the inmortal witch now. She started to caress his leg slowly, and purred and hummed some melody as she did. Not only that, but she also started to get closer to the young boy, her chest next to him, as he was able to feel her breasts next to his body.

This was bad.

Leoluch was not reading his book anymore, focusing his entire willpower on trying to resist the witch´s charm. He still had it open on his hand, futile as it was, since closing the book would mean the girl was one step closer to defeat him in this battle of guts.

How had things turned into this?

Still, he didnt have the time to ponder on this question for long, since C.C. started massaging his leg, and she decided to be even bolder and to get closer and closer to his crotch, while using her other hand to grab his waist in order to pull herself closer to him. She smiled when she heard him grunting at that. Leoluch on the other hand, became more and more uncomfortable as the green-haired woman became bolder. He wa so nervous that he had started to sweat, and the book was slipping from his hand.

But he wasnt ready for her last card: she bashfully took her hand right into his crotch and grabbed his now ovbious excitement. He choked on air and dropped his book.

She had won.

She started to laugh at Leoluch´s reaction. Seeing the hammy and confident former prince get so uncomfortable to a little teasing was priceless. Sometimes the way he acted made it easy to forget that he was still a kid in many senses, and she was well aware of it. And driving him mad and teach him not to ignore her was still quite satisfying to her.

As he heard her laugh, Leoluch got red from fury and embarassment. Yes, C.C. had resorted to such a _low_ tactic just to mess with him; but more than anything, he was mortified to having lost against the witch. And Leoluch wasnt one to take defeats very well...

Suddenly, clouded by both anger and his hormones, Leoluch grabbed C.C. by the shoulder, pushing her into the bed; which made her yelp as he suddenly forced himself atop of her in quite a bashful position. "Stop laughing!" he yelled, as a little boy being teased by a girl would reply.

C.C. was surprised of his reaction; so much that despite instantly realizing that the teenager had acted on impulse, she couldnt help but slightly blush at the position they both were in now. But she knew better than to act like a little girl, so she beamed an accusing and somewhat seductive smile towards him. "Well, well... that is quite the move you got there, Lulu." she hummed, using the nickname one of his classmates called him. She was a little mad when the image of Shirley came to her mind, causing C.C. to kick herself mentally for such a childish thought.

It took a while for Leoluch´s mind to process what had just happened, but when he realized what he had just done he wildly blushed. Still, he wasnt one to just back down and apologize, so he resorted to the ´best´ of his capabilities. "It is your fault for acting in such a way." Childish, maybe, but as long as he could blame her for everything, he could focus on thinking how to get out of this whole problem.

"If you say so... Still, I rather like your approach." she cooed seductively, "I´m so glad little Lulu is finally acknowledging my emotions." Maybe she was getting a little carried away, but teasing him was turning out to be so fun!

And to be honest with herself, at this point and this situation, she wouldnt mind if things got out of control at all. She blushed a little just for thinking on such thing.

"Stop talking as if you are a high schooler in love." replied Leoluch, noticing the now second indirect jab at his relationship with Shirley. "You are a little too old for that, don´t you think?" he smiled, mocking her.

"That´s right..." she replied, in a foxy voice. No matter how much he tried to insult her now, her little game had somehow turned out to be more, and she would not allow him to just diss her off right now. "I am a mature, _experienced_ woman." she said as she took his hand and guided it towards her leg, clearly tired of this game already.

At the same time, about a hundred different alarms went off inside Leoluch´s head. This little game of C.C. was turning into something really, REALLY dangerous. And her eyes didnt reflect the childish glee of getting into his nerves anymore; instead, they were flooded with lust and impatience. She wanted him. He soundly gulped, not realizing he hadnt moved for a good five seconds or so. C.C., getting bored of his indicisiveness, grabbed his collar and used it to push herself up and steal a kiss from him.

And that was the moment when they both lost it.

It took Leoluch about nothing to get over the surprise and return the kiss, dropping both of them to lean their heads on the bed. The kiss was good but still simple, until C.C. decided to use her tongue to intrude on his mouth and be more forceful. Leoluch, this being his first kiss, decided to simply return the gesture to the best of his inexperience and lick her tongue back awkwardly; and having one of his hands on her leg already, decided to grab it instead, pushing her waist up to his; his other hand supporting him not to crush her with his weight.

Soon, Leoluch runned out of breath, and broke the kiss away, a trail of spit behind his tongue. Both of them were blushing and breathing heavily, C.C. smiling seductively while Leoluch tried to regain his senses and explain to himself just what the hell had just happened. "C.C., I..."

She shushed him, however, placing a finger on his mouth. "It´s okay, darling." He frowned at the joke, making her giggle. However, the green-haired girl copped his cheek, bringing his face closer and kissing him again. This time, the kiss was slower, more romantic. "Please..." she whispered, kissing him again, "I want you..."

Not missing a beat, Leoluch kissed her strongly. This was too much. The prince didnt know if she was messing with him again or if she actually felt that way, and he was a little afraid to know... So instead, he would do this. He would let himsefl be taken away, and try to discover, throught her actions, what all of this meant to her, to him.

Or just, you know... Enjoy it a little, at the very least.

He grabbed her rear, pressing his waist to hers with more strenght than before. His other hand moved to her chest as he grabbed one of her breasts, making her moan a little on his mouth. He decided to massage and grope her, this being his first time doing this too. C.C., on her part, decided to return the gesture and get a feeling of his ass, while using her other hand to pull his face closer to hers and kiss him deeper.

The witch was ecstatic. Just a few minutes ago she was bored out of her mind, and now here she was stealing all his firsts. She really didnt understand why she was so fond of the young prince, but she found herself really liking him. She most probably wasnt going to tell him that (he was quite self-conceited already... no need to give him more excuses); but she had to admit that she was happy. Happy that she had somehow realized she liked him, and that it would be a good idea to act on these feelings... while she still could.

Thinking of all this, however, only made her more anxious. This had gone long enough, and it was time to get serious. She started to hump her waist against his, while moaning on a sexy way. Leoluch started to panic. She wanted to do that? Was this okay? What was he supposed to do now?

She seemed to be thinking the same thing, however, as she decided to trade places with him, and placed herself on top of him. She smiled seductively, and started to unbotton his top unifrom hastily. He helped as much as he could, and removed his jacket and shirt, showing his unathletic chest. Not much to do in that case, she just placed her hands on him, and leaned closer to kiss him. They both kept at it, but this being one-sided, he decided to unbotton her clothes too, and slowly undress her. After a few awkwards moments and a few kisses from time to time, they both ended up naked.

Leoluch couldnt take away his eyes from her. He had never, ever thought of the witch with lust, and now that he was able to contemplate her beautiful naked body, he just couldnt get enough of it. Her breasts were large and firm, and there were a some green pubes around her vagina. C.C. giggled, and linked her fingers, taking them atop her breats. "It´s bad manners to just stare at a lady, you know?" He sighed... He had to admit he had no idea what he was supposed to do, for once.

He decided to tentatively get closer to her, bring her waist to his and play with her buttocks while kissing her. And even though she enjoyed the attention, she decided it would be better if _she_ was the one taking the decisions now. She pulled away, and pushed him into the bed. "Let me lead..." she said, giving him a guilty face. He could only look away, embarassed. She climbed to the bed too, and surprised him when she brought her breasts and enveloped his member with them.

Leoluch only grunted and moaned as the soft skin of her breasts enveloped his hard dick, the sexy movements making him twitch. She spitted on his dick, lubricating it with her saliva in order to move her breasts easier. Moving them up and down was really getting her on the mood, and the virgin grumbles of Leoluch were really helping her on that side. She felt his dick twitching a little, but this was just getting started. She quickly grabbed his rod at its bottom, squeezing a little. "No way I´m gonna let you finish that quickly, Lulu."

Leoluch by his part had lost it. He couldnt think straight, and the moment C.C. put her tongue on his balls, he just grunted and enjoyed it. He was sure he would regret this later, but the experienced witch was driving him crazy. When she enveloped one of his testicles with her mouth and started to suck it strongly, he knew there was no stopping at this. After a while, she stopped and decided to focus on his rod, instead. Slowly licking it up and down, until she reached the tip, which she sensually kissed and licked it, until she started to put it all on her mouth. Leoluch could only moan as the witch deep throated the prince´s cock up and down, making sexy moaning and kissing and slurping sounds. Her skill with her tongue and mouth quickly drove Leoluch to a climax, and he came inside C.C.´s mouth.

The green-haired girl hungrily started to lick his dick, triyng to taste every single drop from him. "Well, that wasnt as bad as I thought it would be." teased C.C. to Leoluch. "For a virgin, you sure took your time. And that also helped this load to be be, well, loaded."

"Didnt know you could use such vulgar words..." snarked Leoluch. "But I gotta admit, that was... okay, it was amazing." confessed Leoluch, a little too happy and disoriented to think of a proper reply.

"I´m glad that you liked it." purred C.C., getting closer to him, "But now," she pecked him on the lips, but quickly pushed him to the bed. As soon as Leoluch landed, he saw C.C.´s big rear, her wet and excited pussy right on his face. "It´s time for me to have some fun, too."

"What are you...!?" asked Leoluch, until he was interrupted when the inmortal girl basically sat on his face, her wet sex on his mouth.

"You didnt think I´d do this just from the goodness of my heart, did you?" asked the witch, rhetorically, ignoring the raven haired boy´s uncomprensible, muffed attempts to protest. "Now be a sport and eat me out. It´s just manners, you know? I scratch your back, you scratch mine. I suck your dick... you know how it follows."

Despite Leoluch´s attempts to protest, he knew he had no way to argue with the witch. So he just angrily sighed and decided to follow the game along. He started by simply licking her lips, waiting to see her reactions. The witch gasped and moaned softly in response, guiding him with her pleasure-filled yelps as he got bolder and deeper. Twisting his tongue inside her pussy, and getting deeper and deeper he could feel the walls of her tight pussy twitching to his pleasing. Tentatively, he decided to bring his hands and squeeze her bulb with one hand, while fingering her asshole with his other hand.

C.C. couldnt hold it any longer and yelled loudly. "Aaaaahhhh!... Leoluch... What are you...?" This was enough cue to Leoluch to know he was doing something right, and kept doing it faster, deeper and with more passion. The witch could only gasp and moan as the young prince fingered her pussy and asshole , his tongue driving her even more crazy. And C.C. had to admit that it had been quite a long time for her too. Her body was really sensitive right now, and the prince had at least some talent. She knew what she wanted next.

She started squeezing one of her breasts, and lowered her torso next to Leoluch´s growing erection, stroking it in order to help it grow for the main course. Feeling her orgasm coming, she needed to hurry the prince. "Fuck me Leoluch! Suck my pussy harder! Harder!" The prince quickly complied, his mouth surrounding her sex, sucking her dry, making her moan incontrollably, and bringing out her orgasm. Her juices all over his face, Leoluch turned to see a ecstatic C.C. kissing his rod, as it got bigger and bigger. After it was big enough for her, she turned, her face filled with lust.

"Are you okay, C.C.?" asked Leoluch, a little worried after seeing the usually calm inmortal in such a frantic state.

"Never felt better." she reassured him, while deeply kissing him for at least half a minute. "And now, it´s time to finish this lesson, Lulu dear. Ready for the main course?"

"Of course I am." replied Leoluch, the need of fucking her reborn again.

"Then fuck me hard, Leoluch! And prove to me that you are a real man." she said, as she took Leoluch´s now fully hard dick, and quickly pushed her body down on it, making her yell from pleasure. Soon, both of them started rocking their hips against each other, starting a little slowly but quickly gaining speed and momentum. Leoluch took her breats on his hands, groping her beautiful breasts with all the strength he had. They kept fucking each other, and Leoluch was really getting closer to finish now.

"C.C.! I´m about... i´m gonna..." he gasped, his excitement and pleasure not clouding enough of his judgement to know that coming inside her probably wasnt the best idea.

"Don´t worry, Leoluch! Just do it! I want you to finish inside of me! I want your cum inside my womb! Do it!" insisted the witch.

"...but..." tried to protest the prince.

"Just do it! Please! I´m so close too! Do it! NOW!" begged the inmortal witch. Leoluch couldnt resist and did as he was told, releasing all of his seed inside her twitching pussy, making them both come simultaneously. "Yeesss!" yelled C.C., reaching possibly one of the best orgasms in her entire life.

Both of them collapsed completely exhausted on the bed, gasping for air. She was breathing hard, and seemed satisfied enough, but Leoluch took her waist and brought her closer, kissing her. They both kissed sensually for a while, breaking the kiss a little after. "Well, i have to admit that was something else, Lulu." she teased as she layed her head on his shoulder, cuddling his chest.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" sighed Leoluch, both of them calm enough to get back to their usual banter. "I don´t feel like thinking about Shirley is what I wanna do it after what we just did."

"But then how am I supposed to sweet-name you, darling?" teased C.C., her fingers crossing his chest; Leoluch unsure if she was aware that calling him ´darling´ was already sweet-naming him.

"I don´t know... just find something you like and stick with it." It took Leoluch about two seconds to regret such a choice of words. He had just invited her to make his life a complete wreck.

"Really?" smirked C.C., a mischievous smile on her face. "Then... how about Zero Dear? Or can I call you my girlfriend? Since I lead our first time, that makes you my girlfrend... and that makes you my bitch."

"C.C." warned Leoluch, full aware he was talking to deft ears.

"From now on, Leoluch, you are my bitch." added C.C., determination, mockery and satisfaction in her voice.

Yep. A complete and utter mess.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N: Man, this was fun! I havent written one of those in quite a while. Not much to say, really. This is a lemon one-shot, not much to explain. I did try to keep their personalities as close-to-canon as I could. But then again, this is a lemon one-shot, so I had to make a compromise.**

 **Anyway, I really hope that you liked this. Any kind of feedback is appreciated, as always.**

 **See you guys later.**


End file.
